RPlog:An Apprentice Rises
Since their arrival; Dareus has has had the Predator on careful alert, though not anything auspicious- they had been watching everything coming in and out of the system. He'd specifically been in careful to maintain encrypted communication with his droid foundry on Cochran; and ensuring the remaining groups there stayed hidden; all in all; between the wedding, and what he personally believes Lynae did, is his own attribution to feeling like this. A few long seconds of walking past the communications array; he speaks briefly with his XO before moving along the command walkway at a slow pace, carefully surveying the crew while they do their appreciable jobs, finally coming to stop by the transparisteel viewports that he'd been staring out of for nearly 3 days straight. The Dark Side was not something to take lightly or to be considered a blessing in Malign's opinion, once the door was open the life of a living being lost its original meaning and was redefined and given a new purpose. Malign was a tool of Vadim, his entire life was bent around service, fortunately his master was so forgiving as to give him brief glimpses of light to go and do as he wished. The blast doors that lead to and from the bridge slide open with all their dramatic sounds, pistons flaring and the massive doors slide patiently open with more than a standard hiss, this was how Malign wished it, for people to know when he had arrived. His dark hazel eyes scan the crew, "Leave us." He says referring to himself and the Captain. Within seconds the crew was gone leaving Dareus and Malign alone on the bridge. The Sith closes his eyes for a moment and suddenly all the consuls bleep to life as he controls the ship with the will of the Force. After a few moments he opens his eyes. "Something is wrong with you Dareus, you are haunted by something." He whispers stepping closer to the former traitor and placing a hand on his shoulder, "There is something inside you eating away at your existence and nothing you can do, will save you." He hisses, "Nothing conventional at least." He shrugs, "It goes beyond illness, doors are opening in your mind and you are beginning to hear a calling. I know this because I can hear it within you. Tell me of your troubles, Captain." He'd been half expecting Lord Malign to show up; although so soon; was only a partial surprise to him, but the presence was sharp enough to quickly pull him from his thoughts while he turns to face him, bowing his head- out of the corner of his eyes, watching the crew depart. Dareus wasn't quite sure just how to react to him, surprised, and angered the droids had failed him medically; but this man before him always held the answers he needed. "Many things my Lord...." He'd felt the sting of betrayal; his own penance for what he'd done to the Empire, and to Malign- a deep seeded feeling that gave him need for this redemption on board so desperately. "Something is watching us...too many events have gone past for it to be coincidence, Lynae...was like a sister to me and now she resides with the Jedi, and the Republic." The very thought of it splits between rage and sickness like he was going to vomit; though they'd run to Caspar together, that was different in many respects, and the Captain sees it as a personal failure she never joined this conviction he now feels, "I haven't had a clear head for several days." The Captain straightens up quickly though, looking directly at the Sith, "But it does not affect my Command, I assure you" He wasn't lying, but he also wasn't telling the truth- he was uncertain. The Sith knew these stories all too well, it was the path they walked. They were powerful beings destined to walk alone, "So is the way of our kind, Dareus, our path does not offer us the benefit of company often. Our methods send people away and force us to wonder the galaxy alone." He smiles, "Lynae, made her decision, she has decided that life is more important than death. I will tell you know that she is wrong, death is the governor of our destiny and whom we all bow to." He steps passed the Captain marching toward the viewport, "The galaxy is a terrible thing, life so beautiful, but so easily corrupted. It is turning to ash before our very eyes, but do not despair, you sickness, the galactic civil war, and even the Force all happen for one reason, fate." The Sith waves a hand, "In this galaxy there is an energy field created by all living things, and through their interaction and thoughts they generate power. Among them are beings that can see it, and wield this collective power both for good and for evil." He smirks, "Naturally there is no true definition of good or evil all is a matter of perception, or a point of view. The key to our power is not to separate ourselves from what makes us life, we must remember our emotion use it to empower us, the closer we act to the living beings powering the Force the more raw and untapped power we can acquire. Yes, Dareus, you can see it, you can sense it." He smiles, "That is why you have come back to me, that is why your betrayal served to undo Danik Kreldin and see to his end, so you could replace him and take your place by my side. Your disease is nothing, an obstacle that the Dark Side will overcome, but only when you are filled with the passion of living and desire it more than anything." While Malign walked past, he had been facing the other direction, though not distracted- listening intently would be more accurate. Dareus had briefly seen what the Sith meant in many places, and various times, of course many of them nearly ended in his own death; but each time, he'd always fought for survival;inexplicably, and against unusual odds, overcoming them more often than not. Part of him doesn't want to believe his Lord, as if it were a surreal dream that was once again caused by his hallucinations- something he once even sought council for from this mans' sister, of course, was left with more questions than answers. It still does take time to sink in, but he'd always been able to speak while completely confounded by circumstance, "Many would call this conviction of ours evil, by past and proxy we have been hated, and hunted by not just the Jedi; but expelled by any who don't care to understand that this is all one big circle." Evidently he remembers many speeches Malign had given him, and he doesn't question his words about the force so late, remembering a medical bay, and even Tyler didn't know until his middle age. The Captain turns back around to face him, though his look is still somewhat surprised, "Then my tests, the syndrome pausing me but still affecting me was wrong...it's slowed for a whole new reason?" His eyes partially narrow in thought, "There is no life without death- You taught me that. Everyone who dies, returns to the force; but each new birth and life makes you stronger." He looks back into the eyes of Malign, "I took an oath in your chambers that I would stand here, until my death to serve you, any way I can." A small grin crosses his face- redemption is only half a step away, "I will always stand at your side." The Sith nods, "Indeed. You see the Force is just that, the Force. The problem comes when you add our types to it, yes we power it but we also question it. Why question infinity? Why bother trying to understand the entire history of the galaxy and then try to uncover the roots and meaning of its end. As long as there is life there has been no beginning and there will be no end." Malign shrugs, "A circle, very much so, you see the Dark Side is more syntax than practice, it is a word placed onto something to give it form or shape, we humans understand nothing without giving it a label, but in this case the label makes little sense, we've labeled what truly cannot be named. We call it the Force, like an action or device that makes things go, but forces can also be used to make things stop. It holds all the rules of the galaxy we know and then billions if not infinitely more we do not." The Sith laughs at the idea, "Nothing can fully be understood, Dareus, especially not the Force. The Jedi's communing with it is a foolish game, it doesn't commune, but rather it devours us. That is the beauty of it; this Force that empowers us and gives us life actually contributes to our destruction. That is if you believe that the Force governs the laws of the universe, I certainly do." Malign glances around, "The Sith are but an aspect of the Force, believers, we have a philosophy that has been contemplated for as long as Jedi philosophy, just in the shadows behind them and then separately and equally. It is a wave, the Jedi are truly the intolerant, not accepting or hearing our cries our ideas, but rather they seek to destroy us. The only reason the Jedi are hunted by the Sith in any portion of our history is mere revenge, but that is emotion untapped we must learn to flow with emotion and let them govern us. But revenge is a dangerous drug it gives you immeasurable strength, use it with caution. Focus on the personal relationship with the Force, there is no need to concern yourself with the wellbeing of those around you. Focus on understanding your emotions, as you grow your sphere of understanding will increase, then you can worry for the living. Never kill unless you must, life is our power, but strike down those who threaten life in abundance. No one likes a mass murderer it diminishes all living things." Even that set of dialog was enough to devour most peoples thoughts for centuries, philosophers- geniuses in their own right are still begging to understand the abilities and thoughts provided by what simply was summed up in one word, as Malign said. If he was to take Kreldins place, he needed to ensure himself that he would not make the same mistakes, "Then that was where he failed...he wanted to devour worlds, any hint of something different and he would wipe out billions with an order." Sure, Malign had done the same thing; but it was on a different scale; unlike others, he rebuilt that which was destroyed by war, populations growing and flourishing under Imperial command, with lives returning to normal. It was almost enough to shatter most minds, but for this Captain, it was clearing his vision and his own thoughts, it just made sense in smaller ways. Dareus had already begin to distance himself from people, but it was in his own quest to maintain secrecy of this Order; and provide it security at any and all costs- he'd gone so far as to torture his own wife, and spend weeks simply searching records and information about the transmitter that puzzled him so much. Telling himself it was for his wife's safety, although it was a lie he couldn't quiet sell to himself- it was vengeance, pure and simple. Someone had stepped on his territory; and they should be taught. There wasn't any questions that had been asked of him, and yet, he couldn't find any to ask, "What is your command, My Lord?" "There is an approaching storm; I can feel it rolling forward across the galaxy." Malign says darkly as his eyes grow distant as he ponders, "Like if I were on Corellia before a rain, I could smell it and see the signs through nature. The Force does the same for me now on a much larger scale. The New Republic is destined to crumble, but never doubt their resolve, Dareus, I was once a New Republic Colonel. I know what the Rebellion and the Republic are capable of. I have two Death Stars painted onto my X-wing if you hadn't noticed. To defeat the New Republic and stifle the Empire will require a new plan, something that defies convention." He shrugs, "I do not have the clairvoyance to know what that plan will be. Johanna says the future is always in motion, but only if we act. If we watch and are hesitant fate takes control. If we act, how many lives will we ruin in the process? Our power is a dangerous power and must be used responsibly." Malign's hazel eyes drift out to stare forward into the stars beyond Nal Hutta and its moon. "Nar Shaddaa is ours, it is clear to us, but not the galaxy, all the better. We will need to decide where to move our resources and hide from the galaxy. The Jedi know we exist by intuition alone, we would have never been able to hide from them, but they do not view us as a true threat, they will underestimate us until the very end. If they do believe us to be any sort of threat, even then they do not understand the true nature of it. Shadows, are our shield, confusion our mistress." The Sith turns and walks across the command walkway, "Maintain our current position, finalize the droid army, destroy the facilities over Cochran, meditate. I will find your cure with alchemy your disease will tremble before the power of the Sith." He smiles, "I will show you many things, some wondrous, and some terrifying. Do not shield or steel your mind against me, open yourself and experience all that is great. In time you will see answers and questions will wash into oblivion, where the Jedi question, the Sith, my friend, answer." He was already starting to slowly accept his fate; it was something that evidently was inevitable; but to fight it, would be sheer idiocy. "Our army is only a fraction so far, just about 50,000 strong, but still hidden- only a matter of time though." The Captain sighs for a moment, "Captain Vichten believes that Lynae holds us respectfully, but I don't agree. She may not try to consciously betray us, but there are other factors that she can't hold back. We should find another system as soon as possible, to conceal the army and agenda." He clasps his hands behind his back while he follows the Sith back down the walkway, "You already planted a measure of trust in us with releasing her ship from possible destruction- they might not see it now, but it will confuse the Jedi, it's not normal and probably unexpected, and the seed will grow." He turns his head to look at Malign, "Though what of Cochran, you had work to be completed there; if you haven't found what you were looking for, there could be delays; but the system thus far, is secured." The thought of his disease disappearing is a welcome one, something doctors and droids were powerless to repair, "I will serve you as you wish, my Master." A prophecy crosses his mind, one spoken of by his wife when she first set foot here; before working without knowledge towards this same goal, and it bring a smile across his face, it truly has begun. Malign shrugs, "Lynae betrayed us long before she came here, I was just did not see it until it was too late. Johanna has a hold on her, making her feel the weight and guilt of her actions. Jedi are all the same though, they will feel guilt but will then wipe it from their minds and carry no burden of it, and are very comfortable with killing billions, instantly forgiven for feeling remorse." He shrugs, "All for not, the Sith however, we will carry our regrets and burdens to the grave, we are strong for it. Remember well your deeds, you are judged by them for all eternity. We all ways be heroes to one and villains to another everything is perspective, but to forget your actions is to fail. We learn and grow through fire, and we must preserve that pain in our mind to remind us so we stand guard against making the same mistakes twice." The Sith shrugs, "You are still weak, Dareus, just now developing awareness. You must be prepared for a long road, a Jedi would say that the power of the Sith is a quick and easy path, I would say they are fools. It will take you quite sometime to develop the ability to focus your passion and to bend the Force to your will, do not go quietly into it, let the galaxy feel your presence in time." Malign turns and marches toward the doors now, "Double the efficiency of the droid producing facilities, I do not want to linger there." With that he marches out of the bridge and the crew begins to filter back in. While Malign leaves he bows his head, immediately moving up to his XO, though slightly distracted for a moment, "Get me a secure comlink to Cochran, they have more work to do; split the technicians and prepare to launch shuttles for them to aid with the production." He rubs his hand across his chin for a moment while they walk together to the communications terminal- it would not be easy; but it could be done, though only in theory for now. He considers carefully, while the comlink is waiting to be established, every deed he's done, every person he's killed, be it in battle or in cold blood; regrets, hatred, fear, and self loathing above all, in times- he'd used it in combat before, fighting out of anger, thought it became misdirected, even useless at times. Leaning down to the terminal, Dareus immediately sets the new plans in motion; thinking behind his conscious mind for now, about the heavy weight that was partially lifted and allowing himself to ignore the foginess in his head- allowing it to clear, with answers.